Lies and Love Who will rise? Who will fall?
by MissAnderson92
Summary: Its a short story about a small war beteen two vamps: both madly in love with their stereotypical enemy. One is pure evil and one is good but will this battle for her love cause them to switch? contains Buffy/Angel and Buffy/Spike x
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy the Vampire slayer!!**

_**This is a short story about Buffy and her relationships with Angel and Spike. Will the slayer live happily ever after? This is my first Buffy Fic so I'm not sure how it'll turn out!! So be gentle and feel free to criticise! x **_

**Warning!**

B.P.O.V (Buffy)

My attention was suddenly drawn to a bush to my left and I gripped the wooden stake in my hand tighter. I stepped closer to the bush as the cold night air filled my lungs. "Here vampy, vampy" I called mockingly. It was then a hand appeared on my shoulder, I flipped its owner and pinned him to the floor. "Spike?" I asked looking down at the peroxide blonde vampire.

"Well that was a warm welcome love" He flipped us both so I was on my back. "Now listen to me love I'm here to help you" I looked up at him.

"I don't need your help" I said defiantly struggling against his strong arms. My stake lay just out of reach.

"Yes you do" he winked at me and I felt a smile appear on my face then it faded "I hear you're looking for the monster that's been killing everyone. Yes?"

I sighed "Yeah"

"I want to help you find it" he said smugly as though I was incapable of finding it myself.

"What you think you'd be better at finding it?"

"Now Blondie I didn't say that so don't put words in my mouth! It's just that I have better connections than you do" anger flared up inside me and when I tried to push him off me he allowed it and we both got to our feet.

"I don't need your help" I spat picking up the stake and starting to walk away. He grabbed my arm.

"Buffy you can't keep this up, you love me I know you do and too act like you don't care is pathetic!" I yanked my arm from his grip and stormed off down the path. "Stupid bint. Come back" I heard him call. I turned the corner and ran down the pathway leading through the park; I didn't see the vampire until it was too late.

A.P.O.V (Angel)

I watched as Buffy flew through the air "Buffy!" I couldn't understand how she hadn't seen the vamp run into her. I was running as fast as I could now towards her. She lay on the floor the vamp close by her. Blood trickled from the wound on her head.

"Say goodnight Princess" It mumbled leaning over her. Grabbing its shirt I flung the vamp into the bush behind us and turned to look at Buffy. Her eyes were wide with shock and I saw the vamp in her eyes bounding towards us. There was little time to react so I braced myself as my face changed into the monster within. But no action came and when I turned I saw a pile of dust where the attacker had been moments before. Next to the pile stood the blonde vampire holding a stake "Spike" I mumbled.

"Long time no see" Spike's fake smile spread across his face but I saw it flicker to concern when he looked down at Buffy. "Oi Blondie you ok love?" I looked down at her too and she seemed to be regaining consciousness. The dazed expression on her face only added to her beauty. Her long blonde hair tinted with the red blood from her head. I scooped her up into my arms and looked at spike.

"I'll take her home" I muttered before turning away from him. As I walked away I took a glance back and said "Stay away from her spike!" The night swallowed us as the street lamps went out and I didn't hear his retort.

S.P.O.V

I watched him carry her away and sighed angrily how dare he tell me to stay away? She loved me not him and there was only one way to prove that and that was to get her to find out the truth about her 'precious angel'. "Let the war begin" I mumbled as they disappeared into darkness.

**A/N:**** Well that's the first chapter done. I hope you like it. Please read and review. **

**x Miss Jessica x**


	2. Chapter 2: Truth?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer.**

**Truths?**

B.P.O.V (Buffy)

I opened my eyes and looked up at the window where Angel stood staring at me. "What are you doing here?" I mumbled to Angel through the darkness.

"I wanted to see you" He whispered.

"Come here" I muttered playfully. He shook his head. "Why not?"

"Buffy we need to talk" He murmured not looking directly at me anymore.

"About?"

"About us"

"What about us?" I climbed out of bed and hobbled over to my dresser. Pulling out my black jeans and my favourite top I asked again "What about us?"

"There can't be an us anymore"

"What?!" I asked whipping around to look at him but his gaze was now focused on something outside the window. His back was turned to me. "Why?!"

"I don't love you anymore, if I say I do I'm only lying and that's not fair." And with that he was gone.

"Angel!" I screamed out into the night. I sat down on the window box and looked out still hoping he'd come back. It wasn't until my mum came into my room and woke me four hours later that I realised he wasn't.

My mother dropped me off out the front of the school and I climbed out. "Have a good day Buffy" She called but I ignored her. Willow was waiting for me at the top of the steps. Usually Willow wore eccentric things and today was no different: She had a pale floral skirt that hung down to her knees. A pale pink V-neck top that had sleeves that reached her delicate fingers and on here feet were the silver sandals I'd bought for her birthday. Her hair was loose today flowing down over the books that were scooped up in one arm.

"Hi Buffy" She squeaked when I was close enough to hear "How you feeling today?"

"Crap actually" I mumbled.

"You look really tired" She said as we sat down on the wall.

"I didn't get much sleep to be honest." I muttered as I stifled a yawn.

She smiled "Did Angel stay the night?" She giggled.

"No actually we broke up" I spat and hurried away from my - no longer smiling – friend. I hurried towards the toilets. I wouldn't cry not for him. I told myself this about 100 times as I stood in one of the cubicles before deciding to go to class. It was English first lesson and really wasn't in the mood to have some boring lecture. When I got there however I realised we had a supply; not just any supply though. He was the worst.

"Nice of you to grace us with your presence Miss Summers" He shouted sarcastically as I entered about ten minutes late. Anger at his words flared up inside me and I couldn't hold back what I said next.

"That's quite alright" I looked round at the class; half of whom were asleep the other half had music playing in their ears "Doesn't look like I've missed anything important. Looks like you've been droning on like always" I yawned and walked to take my seat between Willow and Xander but the teacher called me back.

"Detention Miss Summers and I'd like you to leave." I smiled.

"Okay whatever you say sir" And with that I walked to the door, stopped and saluted him before stomping out. I headed to the library where I knew Giles would be, so I didn't bother knocking. I wandered around the desk towards the shelves of books.

"Giles?" I shouted before hearing an almighty crash and cursing. "Giles?" I called again more anxious now.

"Over here." He mumbled and I followed his voice. He was lying on the floor opposite a ladder leaning against the shelves.

"What an earth are you doing on the floor?" I giggled.

"You startled me and I fell. Don't you ever knock?" I giggled again and shook my head. "Why aren't you in lesson?"

I smiled "Got sent out"

"After ten minutes?" He asked getting to his feet.

"Technically it was only about a minute. Cause I was late" I added on the end.

He shook his head "How's Angel?" He asked and I sighed. Why did everyone keep asking? They never usually bothered.

"I don't know." His expression changed to confusion. "We broke up or rather he broke up with me"

"Are you okay?" He asked stepping towards me and adjusting his glasses.

"Yeah fantastic" I added fake enthusiasm but he didn't believe it. He looked at me sympathetically. "Can we do some training?"

"Sure" He moved across to the training cupboard. "Which first? Staking Vampires or Killing Demons?"

"Vampires" I smiled vindictively as an image of me killing Angel flooded my head. I didn't go to any more classes that day. So by the time we'd finished it was dark and I had to go on patrol.

A.P.O.V (Angel)

I stood under the tree waiting for him to return. He'd already taken almost all day and I was fed up. I closed my eyes and let my mind wander. I could imagine the day Buffy was having with no Vampire Boyfriend to hold her down; laughing and joking with her friends. I was pulled out off this illusion by a familiar voice.

"Angelus"

"You sound almost surprised that I came" I asked opening my eyes to look at the scruffy vamp.

"I am indeed surprised. Tell me did you rid yourself of the girl?" I sighed and nodded. "Good you have saved your life. You know what you have to do next?"

"Yeah I do"

"Good. Spike must be killed."

**A/N: Well that's the second chapter done. I wonder what you think. Please read and review. Keep reading.**

**x Miss Jessica x**


	3. Chapter 3: Kiss

**Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy**

**Kiss **

A.P.O.V (Angel)

I walked briskly across Sunnydale's park and headed down an alley. It was nearing sunrise now and I had to get in. I found the door I wanted and knocked three times; it opened instantly and then shut behind me. Descending the dirty steps I couldn't help but wonder about the so called _love_ I'd left behind and sighed; I was better off alive than with her wasn't I? I could hear voices coming from below and walked quicker. The door at the bottom of the steps was an old one. A brass knocker in the shape of a devils face hung in the middle of the door; which had no handle. I rapped the knocker once and it swung open. Noise flooded the doorway as I walked into the crowded bar. "Angelus. What can I get you?" The owner asked from behind the bar.

"A glass of water" I mumbled. The people around him looked at me strangely not realising it was a code.

"Sure. Follow me. I don't have any out here." He tossed an empty bottle to the other bar vamp. "Watch the bar" With that he gestured to a small room and instructed me to follow: which I did. He shut another door behind us and then went to sit in a chair. "What is it you need?"

"I need some information" I smiled and sat down opposite him.

"On?" He leaned closer intrigued by what I was saying.

"I need information on a vampire called Spike. I need to know his strengths, weaknesses and his history." The owner nodded and I felt the grin on my face touch my ears.

B.P.O.V (Buffy)

"Woo hoo it's the Buffmeister Ladies and gentleman!" Xander shouted behind me, grabbing my shoulders. "How are you after all the arse kicking?" He was talking of course about the previous night. After training with Giles I'd gone out on watch and run into at least seven vamps. I'd only told Giles but obviously word had spread.

"Not too bad" I smiled. It was true I only had a few bruises and a cracked rib. I laughed at his _you sure? _Expression. He pulled me into a hug and squeezed me. He noticed when I winced.

"What?! What is it?!" He let go instantly "Did I hurt you?" I sighed.

"No it's from last night. It's only a cracked rib. Nothing a good old party won't fix." He smiled then frowned.

"Wait what party?" He asked confusion painted on his face.

"It was my mum's idea. She doesn't want me to stay alone whilst she's away. It's stupid I know." I smiled a weak smile. "You don't have to come if you don't want to." I could expect many reactions from xander but not this one…He laughed. "What's so funny?!" I inquired punching him playfully on the arm.

"Its – a – party – Buffy – course – I'm – there." He said between hysterical bouts of laughter. With that he walked away.

_**Buffy's house: approx 9pm **_

I looked across at my guests. I had had my doubts about this party but they seemed to all be having fun; because it was a Friday night the music was cranked up fairly loud and everyone was drinking. I'd pushed the furniture back against the walls in the living room and now xander and Willow were dancing in the space. Giles was sat on the sofa engrossed in a book called _How to party with the teens_. I had to stifle a giggle when he first showed me. Dawn who had just come back from a party at her friends was making food in the kitchen and Cordeilia was sat opposite Giles; painting her nails. I walked into the kitchen to check on Dawn. Bless her; since she'd been back from her friends she'd baked everyone food; pizza, cookies, muffins, chicken, flapjacks, brownies, chips, pasta and a giant cake. The cake had the letters B-U-F-F-Y on it. When I asked her why she said, "I hated it when you were never home. Now you're home all the time and I want to celebrate that." From that I got the impression that although mum told her not to drink; she was already drunk.

"Bufffffyyyyyyyy" She called as I entered. Yep she was drunk.

"Dawn" I sighed "How you doing?" I laughed slightly at how she stumbled.

"Someone came to the door for you; their waiting in the garden." Confusion swept my face as I walked to the door and opened it. Stepping out into the garden I couldn't see a thing. Suddenly someone grabbed my arm and swung me around. He embraced me in a kiss and I didn't pull away. I hugged him and smiled as did he.

"You're a good kisser Blondie."

**A/N: Who is the man? Can you guess? Keep reading and reviewing x **


	4. Chapter 4: Panic

**Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy :P**

B.P.O.V (Buffy)

I pushed the peroxide blonde up against the wall.

"Well that was a friendly welcome" He said in a low voice. He made no attempt to struggle though I knew if he tried he could probably get away. I kept my hands grasped firmly on his upper arms so he was pinned. His black shirt fit nicely to his shape and his buttons were undone so you could see his well toned chest. For some reason I let my gaze fall to his belt and for a split second I let my mind wander to what laid further down. Suddenly panic hit. How could I be falling for spike? I loved Angel. Didn't I? Panic was beginning to consume me. I was on the edge, trying to hold on. As long as I didn't hear his sexy voice again I was fine.

"Buffy?" There it was and suddenly I couldn't hold on any longer. I let my eyes space out as I came over all woozy and light headed. My hold on his arms slipped as I dropped slowly. "Buffy?!" I heard a voice call…worriedly.

S.P.O.V (Spike)

It all happened so fast. One minute I had been pinned up against the wall by the insanely gorgeous Buffy, the next minute her eyes were rolling into the back of her head and her body went limp.

"Buffy?" I asked calmly when her eyes began to roll. "Buffy?!" I caught her before she could hit the ground, cradling her in my arms, I sighed. Even unconscious she looked amazingly beautiful; her long blonde hair was down, her eyes may be shut and her limbs limp but I still wanted her. I walked towards the back door. "Help!" I called to the only person in the kitchen; Dawn.

"Spikey?" She mumbled questioningly looking at me then looking dawn at the lifeless Buffy in my arms. I could tell Dawn was drunk and as she stumbled towards me I worried for her safety too…I hated having a soul. I walked past Dawn (being as drunk as she was she wouldn't help the situation) and into the living room. Giles stood up as soon as he saw me. "What happened?" he asked.

"I don't know mate one second she was being all friendly (I looked at Xander as I said this and winked at him. I knew he'd always been into Buffy) the next. Well the next she passed out."

"Lay her down here" He gestured to the sofa. I could tell he was worried by the tone of his voice. I put her down gently so not to hurt her; though she was unconscious now she would kill me later if I bruised her. Once she looked comfy I lowered myself and lifted my hand to her face, sweeping the hair away and tucking it behind her ear.

"Right thanks for help now get out" I looked at the source of the sound. Xander stood not far from me. His face seemed white and furious, I couldn't understand why.

"Its okay Xander I think she's had a panic attack. It wasn't him" Now I could see why he was angry, I felt anger boil up inside me.

I heard a whimper from behind me. "Buffy?" It was Dawn. Obviously seeing her sister weak was too much for her and combined with alcohol she was falling to pieces. I watched Willow walk over to her and wrap her arms around her shoulders, leading her towards the stairs. It was good because I hated Dawn seeing me get mad.

"How could you think I'd hurt her?!" I shouted at Xander.

"Firstly because you're a vampire" He turned to Giles "Which reminds me Giles you better check her neck in case he got carried away. Secondly your you! And thirdly it wouldn't be the first time." I growled.

"I HAVE NEVER HURT HER!" I moved towards Xander and he stepped back.

"Really?" He asked "See I remember her coming to mine asking me if she could borrow a kitchen knife to kill your sorry ass"

"That was a misunderstanding" I muttered angrily

"Yeah you misunderstood the fact that she doesn't love you and she doesn't want you. I don't even think she likes you"

"Really because five minutes ago when her lips were on mine she seemed to like me."

I expected him to answer but she surprised us all. "I don't. I don't love you" A smile flashed across Xander face, Buffy hadn't woken but she'd spoke.

"Leave!" He shouted when I backed away. Angry and confused. How could Buffy say that? I headed towards the door and slammed it behind me. I ran towards the cemetery and headed for my crypt; I needed blood. Suddenly a fist collided with the side of my head.

"Hello Spike"

**A/N: So there's another Chapter. Sorry it took so long but least it's posted now. Got any comments? Lemme know via review because I'd love to hear your feedback. Who do you think is behind the punch at the end? Have you guessed? Read and review. Thank you **

**X Miss Jessica X**


	5. Chapter 5: You And What Army

**Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy. Wish I owned Angel and spike though ;)**

**A/N: So I know Its been a while since I updated but I've had this one written for a while and only just remembered. Apologies.**

**You and what army**

B.P.O.V

_It was dark and as I stepped forward I heard an almighty crash. I sprinted forward through the bushes and trees that were slowing me down, skidding round a corner my heart stopped. Spike was laying on the floor by his crypt, two vampires holding him down. Spike was growling as they leaned all of their weight on him. "Stop" I screamed but they didn't seem to hear. _

"_You'll pay for this" I heard Spike shout. The two vampires laughed mockingly._

"_She's not going to come and save you. What happened to being a big tough guy eh, put on a little necklace and suddenly all little spikes strength is gone" Squinting I could see the purple pendant hanging around Spikes neck. "STOP!" I shouted again, running at them now but they still didn't hear me. My body moved straight through them almost as if I was a spirit. _

"_Buffy!" He shouted as they raised the dagger above him. _

"Spike" I opened my eyes and sat up quickly ignoring the worried glances of my friends. "Spike?"

"He's not here Buffy" Giles answered wearily, sitting by my feet.

"Where is he?" I asked quietly. Was I talking in another language? Why weren't they answering me. "I said where is he?"

"I kicked him out" Xander replied smugly.

"WHAT? WHY?" I jumped to my feet, tired or not I needed to know what had happened.

"I-I thought that's what you wanted" Xander approached me now, all traces of the smile gone from his face.

"No. Why would you think that?" I was severely confused.

"He told us about the kiss Buffy, He was explaining to Xander that he was worried about you and that he loved you and he thought you returned the feelings" Giles explained quietly now.

"Right so why did he leave?"

"You mumbled something"

"What did I mumble? Guys will you hurry up please this is important" I begged

"You mumbled that you didn't love him. I cant blame you to be honest" Xander smirked " I mean he is a blood sucking beast" He ranted as my mind calculated time and distance.

"Xander enough" Willow crossed the living room and grabbed my hands "What is it Buffy?"

"Spikes in trouble" With that I was on my feet "I've got to help him" Grabbing my bag from the cupboard I was out the door and running before I think they'd even properly grasped what I said. "Please don't let me be too late"

S.P.O.V

Raising a hand to my head I asked "Sorry. Who the hell are you?"

"The names Demetric. Nice to meet you" Suddenly his fist shot out at my face again and knocked me flying backwards.

"What the hell Is your problem mate?" I hissed, Jumping up into a defensive crouch. "Get lost"

"I've been sent here to kill you" He stepped forward cautiously.

"Oh yeah? You and what army?" I laughed until I caught his gaze locked over my shoulder, slowly I glanced backwards and almost laughed, there behind me were 20 or so vampires. "Bring it on" I challenged as the first five pounced me. Fists, feet and bodies were flying everywhere and suddenly it was very difficult to see. Taking down the first five with a stake I made of a nearby tree I turned to the next group waiting to pounce me. Did they think It was gladiators or something? Suddenly I stopped as a piercing pain shot through my torso. Looking down I spotted the long round metal pole protruding from my body. Letting out a roar I yanked it out before turning it on the culprit and his mates. I glided through them taking down all 10 with stakes and metal poles before finally turning to face the final five. As I watched one walked past me over to Demetric and they stood side by side appearing nonchalant to what was happening. It was giving me an uneasy feeling but time to think was shortened by the last four attacked. The first one that approached was staked instantly as I turned to another and snapped him neck before staking him too, I shoved another and watched as he fell onto the stake. My side was killing by now but there was only one left. I took him out easily with the metal pole I still had, I didn't see the last one until too late. The one that had stood his ground with Demetric had approached me from behind, I could suddenly sense him. That's when I noticed what he'd slipped over my head; A purple pendant on a gold chain hung around my neck and I was slowly beginning to feel weaker.

"What the hells this?" I shouted, attempting to yank it off.

"Magic" The nameless vampire sniggered. He knocked me easily to the ground. Demetric wandered over now and together they held me down I could see my crypt only metres away but It was too far. I began growling as they leaned all of their weight on my bleeding torso.

"You'll pay for this" I shouted. The two vampires laughed mockingly in my face. An image of Buffy flickered through my brain.

"She's not going to come and save you. What happened to being a big tough guy eh, put on a little necklace and suddenly all little spikes strength is gone"

As they raised the dagger above me panic set in. I had one last hope as I struggled against my restraints. "Buffy!"

B.P.O.V

Feet pounding on the pavement I pushed myself harder and harder, I could hear them now, So close.

"Buffy!" My heart dropped as I heard what I knew could be his final words. Bounding around the corner I leapt Over the hedge and flung forward grasping the dagger and rolling over the vampires.

"No!" One of them shouted "Get her" The one pinning Spike leapt towards me and I rolled with him.

"You've ruined everything!" He hissed punching me in the face.

"Urgh" I winced as I received yet another blow to the face. "Get off" Throwing him upwards in the air I lifted the stake to meet him and watched as Ash rained down. I turned my attention to the other vampire. "What's your name?" He was standing dead still, his face uncaring.

"As I've already explained to Spike my name in Demetric" He glanced at Spike and so did I.

"Spike you okay?" My eyes flickered caringly towards him and his bleeding chest.

"Who sent you?" He asked ignoring my question.

Since Spike had his attention I grasped my crossbow off my back and aimed at him. "Who sent you?" I repeated causing his gaze to return to me.

"Angelus" He muttered before darting off into the night.

I sighed before sprinting to Spike. "You're bleeding"

"I'm okay" He smiled up at me. "Thank you"

"I need you" I gasped had I really just said that out loud.

"I need you too" He leant forward and kissed me gently.

"Come on. Giles can fix you up" Helping him up I supported him with one arm around his waist the other putting pressure on his wound.

Suddenly a crack echoed and I looked around suddenly alert, there in a nearby tree was an arrow. The Message was clear underneath written in the neat handwriting I knew so well.

_This isn't over. _

_A._

Spike sighed "Its going to be okay Blondie honest"

"I know"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**A/N: Well there you go but In the words of Angel. "This isn't over" So stayed tuned. Review and let me know what you think. **

**Much Love **

**Miss Andie xx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy **** xx**

**A/N: So this is from where I left it last time… obviously **** So here we go…**

**A cut, A conversation and A cigarette**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

His fist slammed down and the table cracked under the pressure. What the hell had happened? A better question he thought bitterly was How had that happened? She'd known damnit where he was going to be there was no coincidence there. He had to know how she'd known, the turmoil would destroy him otherwise. "Malus!"He shouted, his voice carrying through the almost empty mansion.

"Yes Sire" A short vampire entered the room cautiously, questions etched across his face. He'd never been called in for a task like this, his job was to be a servant. That was about to change.

"I need you to do something for me. It's a daunting task but you should defiantly accept it. I need you to follow The slayer. Stay hidden, don't make yourself obvious. I want to know how she knew about the fight tonight. If you can get her alone let me know"

"Of course Sire" He graciously accepted. Maybe this was his big chance to prove himself "I'll leave immediately"

"Good. Malus… Ensure your own safety also. Your no good to me as dust" Malus nodded before shuffling from the room.

He laughed evilly, the chances of Malus actually returning was slim but none the less it might be worth it. Snatching his phone up he flipped it open and dialled.

"How would you like the chance to prove your skills?"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x **3 DAYS LATER** x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Spike was sat in the Summers lounge with Dawn when a loud bang echoed down from upstairs.

"Buffy?" Dawn stood up immediately , Spike stood after and both walked towards the stairs.

"I'm fine!" Buffy replies and with that she appears at the top of the stairs and begins her descent, Spike looks up at her, seeing the red patch just under her eye he's about to speak when suddenly Giles appears from the kitchen.

"Is everything okay? I heard a bang" He asks concerned.

"I'm fine" Buffy muttered again embarrassed.

"She's lying" Spike isn't even aware that he spoke until all eyes turn to him. He raises his hand cautiously and gently strokes the red patch under her eye, Its already beginning to bruise. "I can smell Blood, where else are you hurt?"

She begins to mumble " The bathroom floor was wet, I slipped, I…" Spike holds up a hand.

"I didn't ask how Blondie alright, I asked where you were hurt" He breathes in again, inhaling the sweet smell of blood, It doesn't affect him now, not human blood anyway. "Turn around" She ignores him and pushes past them into the lounge. Giles and Dawn watch from the stairs, too intrigued to move but Spike follows her. "Turn around Buffy" She finally does as she's told (fully aware that he called her by her actual name) and he gently lifts her hair of the back of her neck to reveal a cut. "This isn't fine, It looks deep"

"I'll get the Peroxide and we'll get you patched up" Giles muttered and disappeared of into the kitchen.

Spike lightly probed the cut and She winced. "Sorry pet"

"Its fine" She looked at the dark shadows under his eyes and raised her hand gently to his cheek "You haven't been sleeping?"

"Ahh Big bad don't need no sleep love, more worried about you and nibblet" He turned away slightly and she stepped closer to him, he breathed in raggedly as he felt her body touch his back. He inhaled her perfumed scent and held back a big smile. Footsteps announced Giles return and Spike stepped away quickly, almost dizzy from her proximity. Whilst Giles patched her up, spike disappeared into the kitchen and almost bumped into Dawn.

"You okay Spike?" she asked quietly, watching as he grabbed a bag of blood from the fridge.

"I'm fine Nibblet, don' you worry bout big ol' me" He replied ripping the bag open and pouring it into a mug. She watched intently as he placed the mug in the microwave and started it. "Kid, you can stop staring at me now" He turned to he and leant against the counter.

"You love Buffy don't you" She asked after a moment or two once he'd taken the cup out and sipped.

"What?" He choked.

"You love Buffy don't you, Its fine with me if you do. If you don't want to tell me the truth then you don't have to but its pretty obvious. You and her flirt all the time" She smiled up at him innocently "Please don't lie to me spike"

Placing down his cup he approached the breakfast bar in the middle of the room where she was sat. "I'm gunna be honest with you aright?" She nodded eagerly and he leant towards her. "You're right bit but she doesn't feel the same, I'm here for her okay, I'm here for you all"

"You're wrong Spike, she…" Buffy chose that moment to enter, followed closely by Giles. She smiled carefully at dawn and tilted her head to one side.

"She what?" A panicked expression suddenly crossed Dawn's face.

"She might not be up for patrolling tonight, we were talking about you alright I aint gunna lie" Spike quickly added. The dark look that crossed Buffy's face was telling them that her not patrolling wouldn't go down well with her.

"I'm going Patrolling" She sighed and looked at the blond vampire. "You coming?"

"Of course Blondie, hate the thought of missing out now" She winked at him, all anger suddenly gone. Feeling the tension in the room, Giles cleared his throat and began cleaning his glasses.

"Please be careful Buffy" Giles muttered before turning and leaving the room.

"Always am" Buffy smiled before leading spike out the back door.

"Especially when she has a blonde bodyguard" Dawn Smiled and Buffy stuck her head around the door.

"I heard that" Dawn smirked and left the room.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x x-x-x** ONE HOUR LATER** x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The cemetery was darker than usual she noted as they walked along quietly, there was no moon tonight; cloud had ensured that. She pulled her jacket tighter around her and looked across at the blonde vampire lighting a cigarette. She'd only smoked once or twice in her life but now the temptation was there.

She turned to him "Could I have one please?"

He looked up at her strangely "You smoke?" He raised his eyebrow at her. "The Slayer, queen of all that's good, smokes?" He laughed mockingly and she lightly punched him on the arm.

"I tried it a couple of times, ages ago. I just never found it enjoyable enough to continue. However today the look very tempting" She smiled smugly knowing that he'd give her one.

"I'll make you a deal" That didn't sound good. "You can have this whole packet if you answer one question for me" She nodded and swallowed the lump in her throat, sure that it would be _'Do you love me?'. _She almost let out a sigh of relief when he asked.

"How did you know where I was the other day? How did you know I was in trouble?" They had stopped walking by now and were leaning against adjacent tree's.

"That's two questions" She replied. She wasn't sure how to answer his question. He waggled the packet in his hand.

"If you want them then you have to answer" He smirked knowing he'd won.

"You'll think it sounds stupid" She sighed, having lost.

"Guarantee I wont" He stepped closer to her.

"Just recently it feels like I've been almost attached to you, I can almost feel what your feeling. When I was unconscious I had… almost a dream and I saw it all happen. It was strange I was there and I couldn't do anything. They were going to kill you" Tears began running down her face and he embraced her. "I don't know why but sometimes It almost feels as if I know exactly what your doing, like I'm you."

He smiled at her "That doesn't sound as stupid as you think. Maybe you should mentioned it to your old man" Wiping the tears off her face she smiled back and he tossed the packet at her.

"I'll do that." A loud scream and a bang echoed off in the distance to the right of them and they sprinted of together towards it. Both of them unaware of the vampire in the tree behind them that heard every word.

"Master wont be pleased" He frowned and sprinted off back to his master.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**A/N: That's another chapter because Charlotte wouldn't shut up about it **

**Enjoy. **

**Andie xxx **


	7. Chapter 7: Rough Housing

**Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy. If I did I would be off having Naughty cuddles with Spike **

**A/N: Okay so its been a while since I updated but I thought I might as well do it now. I've begun to realise just recently how much I love Spuffy **** Anyway here's the next chapter. Bit of angst here and sex! Don't read if your offended. **

**Chapter 7 – Rough housing.**

Buffy was mad at him, he knew that much and it frustrated him. He didn't even know why and that annoyed him further. She'd been fine and then BOOM it was like she completely changed. One minute they'd been fighting vamps together the next he was flying through the air and she was shouting at him. They'd been outnumbered but they worked so well as a team neither of them had really thought about it. They had been doing well but he'd got sloppy/distracted by the golden haired beauty and the way she fought and that's all the time it took for several vamps to pin him down and beat him. He winced at the memory, the pain he still felt in various parts of his body was raw and he knew he looked a state. Buffy had pulled them off him and thrown him backwards out of her way. He'd landed on the floor in a painful heap before swearing and watching her fight the only two left. As he'd gotten to his feet she'd screamed at him "Stay out of my way spike!" And so he had walked off, frustrated as hell. He could hear her following behind him now but he wouldn't stop until he reached his crypt.

Reaching his home he pushed open the door and walked in, Grabbing a pack of blood from the fridge on the way he headed to his chair and sat down, waiting. He heard her come in, heard her slam the door.

"What the hell Spike?" She shouted her hair whipping her face as she stormed towards him and stood in front of his chair.

"What are you bloody pissed about?" he asked feigning innocence, not really in the mood for this.

"What the hell happened Spike? You could have easily taken out them. You've done more before. What the hell happened?" She put an arm on the arm rests either side of the chair. He'd yet to raise his head to look at her, not wanting her to see the probable damage to his face. "Well?" She shouted again so loud she barely heard him mumble.

"I got distracted"

"Distracted by what?" She seemed less angry now, more confused but he was furious.

Jumping to his feet he pushed her against the wall. " By you, I got distracted by how bloody amazing you look, how amazing you are. So don't you dare come in here shouting the bloody odds at me 'cos I got hurt because I was watching you. You're so fucking beautiful and you act like you don't know how much I want you. How much it turned me on to see you fighting so damn well in that tiny non existent skirt!" he was right about the outfit. She'd been out with her friends and the next minute she'd chased a vampire into a bigger group of vampires. His anger still fuelling him he continued. "so don't you dare. You don't know how hard it is to see you every bloody sodding day and not be able to take you, have you, be with you. You want me and then you don't. I'm like a fucking play toy. And by the way Its not like I didn't get hurt today, I do have feelings you know! Why don't you just leave?" Stepping away from her he headed down the ladder into his bedroom to change his shirt. He knew it was all bloody looking into the small mirror he had above the basin he got the cloth and dabbed his face. She climbed down the ladder. He heard her but he didn't turn.

"You're wrong" She whispered.

"What?" He replied, glancing at her in the mirror.

"I said you're wrong!" She shouted. He turned, she had his attention now.

"What am I sodding wrong about now?" He snapped.

"I do want you" She raised her head to look at him. "I want you now"

He crossed the room in three strides and pushed her roughly against the wall. "Say it again" he hissed "Don't you dare be lying"

"God Spike I want you so fucking much, forever" That was all he needed, his lips roughly captured hers and they moved together in perfect synchronisation. She moaned into his mouth and the sound went straight to his dick, it was already begging for release and he'd barely touched her. He felt her tongue slide across his bottom lip, begging for entrance. He eagerly granted it. She thrust her tongue around as he lifted her off the ground. Wrapping her legs around his waist she moaned as she felt the erection in his pants. Turning her around he carried her towards the bed.

Laying her down he groaned as he realised how fucking gorgeous she was, her lips red and her cheeks tinted pink. He looked down at her halter top. Pulling it over her head he smiled at her.

"I thought you'd rip it" She smiled back at him.

"Then what would you wear home?" He kissed her again.

"Spike?"

"Yes Pet"

"Shut up" She winked at him and pulled him closer. His shirt didn't survive however as seconds later she ripped it open, buttons flying in every direction. She ran his fingers up and down his chest, her nails drawing blood and causing him to moan in pleasure. Tossing the remains of his shirt to the floor he took her breasts into his hands. She moaned loudly and the noise shot down to his now painful erection. He wrapped his lips around her nipple and licked. She arched her back up off the bed in an effort to get closer to him. He continued her ministrations on her breasts for a little while longer until he heard her hiss.

"If you don't fuck me Spike, I swear to god" She didn't finish her sentence for a second later they were both fully naked and he pushed into her. "Oh god… SPIKE" She screamed as he thrust forwards and backwards, his massive cock almost splitting her in half. His vampire powers giving him more strength to pound into her. As they both climaxed they shouted each others names. As he spilled his seed into her he laughed.

"What's so funny?" She asked as they came down from their high. He flopped down on the bed next to her and she cuddled up to him.

"I've imagined that so many times, never dreamt it'd actually happen" She laughed. He pulled the covers up over them.

"Goodnight Buffy" He whispered. "I love you" her gentle snoring filled the air and he soon drifted to sleep too. Both of them blissfully unaware of the fact they were being watched.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**A/N: I know its short but the next chapter will be longer. What did you think? Good? Bad? Reviews make me happy and so that's the way forward… Thankyou please **

**Miss Andie xxx**


End file.
